Better Than Candy Cane
by tesuka- chan
Summary: What is something that Misao wants so bad that is long, hard and can be sticky? The frustrated Aoshi gets it all wrong and is determined to find out the truth – and act on it. ;)


**Author's notes: **Hallo! I'm back for the Christmas Holidays and as a sign of the season of giving (aherm), I endeavored to answer Silver's Challenge! hurrah! Right. Anyway, this is a milder version of the story (yes, there is a lemon version found in the shinobilove yahoogroup, if you would care to check it out) and I hope you guys like it! It's just a simple one shot, PWP really. I love jealous Aoshi… heeheehee…

**Disclaimer: **Oh yeah, (mumbles: thought I'd get away with it this time…) I don't own it, as I've _disclaimed _it a million times before. So there. ;p

Oh yeah, (mumbles: thought I'd get away with it this time…) I don't own it, as I've it a million times before. So there. ;p 

**Summary: **What is something that Misao wants so bad that is long, hard and can be sticky? The frustrated Aoshi gets it all wrong and is determined to find out the truth – and act on it. ;)

* * *

Better Than Candy Cane

By Tesuka-chan

"Come on, Aoshi-sama! Please?"

Silence.

"It's Christmas, for Kami-sama's sake! The least we can do is to decorate the house! It's not like you're going to die if you helped me just a little bit!"

Turn a page.

"Ugh, fine! I've had it. If you don't want to help me, I'll just ask Sou-chan to help me." **Blam!**

Well, there goes the door. And there's that hated name again – Sou-chan. Her beloved Sou-chan. Seta Soujiro.

For some odd reason, that name was exactly the reason why he was hesitant in helping Misao fix up the house for the season. It was a vicious cycle, actually. That _boy _was spending too much time with Misao lately and it was ruining his mood, making his rather cold demeanor turn colder towards everyone, towards his housemate in particular. Annoyed, he became stubborn and uncooperative; thus resulting with Misao asking for help elsewhere – specifically _Sou-chan _– and spending more time with the wretched _boy._

Aoshi sighed as he started reading the first line of the first paragraph of the front page of the newspaper. Again. He simply could not concentrate whenever his thoughts turned towards his impish little housemate. Since she entered her first semester of her first year in the college where he went and moved with him to live as his housemate (her parents trusts him very much for they knew his parents and he and Misao were childhood friends, after some fashion), his life literally turned topsy-turvy. He missed those times of peace and quiet when he had a very organized routine of drinking tea, meditating and studying. But now… he sighed in exasperation. Well, there was nothing he could do about the blare of the radio, the late night calls or the strewn clothes around the house.

Well, it wasn't that he was complaining, really. He'd grown rather used to the whole idea of her being here with him. It was all… nice and comfortable. Almost normal. Until HE came along.

HE was Soujiro Seta. Oh, he hated thinking of that name, let alone saying it aloud. He was apparently Misao's blockmate and became very close friends with her. It would be a miracle if he heard that name mentioned less than ten times a day. He had seen the boy once or twice. A grinning idiot who probably had to rely on his parents' donation to the school in order for him to get in _his _college with _his _Misao.

He blinked.

What was he thinking? He shouldn't be thinking of Misao that way… she's a good three years younger than himself. She wouldn't think of going out with a family friend anyway who was as cold and as old as him. He blinked again and suddenly realized that the newspaper he was reading was distorted. He was grasping the paper too hard that it crumpled. Disgusted at himself, he let go of the paper and made his way towards the kitchen to fix himself a badly needed cup of greet tea.

"Yeah Kaoru, I haven't experienced that in a couple of years now!"

Aoshi's ears perked up as he passed by the bottom of the stairs going to the kitchen. Misao was talking to her close friend, Kaoru on the phone. He went on when…

"Sou-chan's giving it to me for Christmas! Isn't that great?"

He paused, one hand on the banister. Talking about _Sou-chan _eh?

"I'm sure it's going to be long and hard…" She giggled. Aoshi's eyebrows shot up like rockets. Long and hard…?

"It's gonna get smaller though, after that. Ohhh… it's probably going to be sticky once it's released… Oh, I can taste it in my mouth now! So sweet!" His eyes almost bulged out of their eye sockets. What the hell is she talking about? Is she…? No, can't be… not his innocent Misao!

"Mmmmm… do you think Kenshin will give you one?" Laughter. "Yeah, I think so. Sou-chan told me that he was going to give it to me on Christmas Eve. I'm so excited! I really, really want it. The first time I experienced it was when I was around sixteen… it was like heaven! I never wanted it to end. How about you?"

Aoshi was fuming. Her first time… she was sixteen… he was absolutely seeing red. In a trance, he made his way up the stairs, the tea forgotten, and towards her bedroom where she lay on her bed wearing those painfully short shorts, showing those painfully long legs. He saw her astonished expression but he didn't really notice it. All he wanted… he needed…

None too gently, he leaned over her, held her right wrist, cupped her cheek, and kissed her quite savagely.

The cordless phone fell to the floor and the demanding voice coming from it quickly became a monotonous tone as Misao's surprised squeal turn into a passion-filled moan. Aoshi's tongue fully invaded her mouth as his hands began wandering all over her body. Her delicate hands feel so good, playing with his hair at the nape of his neck. He groaned, feeling himself go out of control. He withdrew for a moment to take in some air. He opened his eyes and stared straight at Misao's hazy ones.

"A-Aoshi…?" she whispered, her voice husky.

He moved both of his hands to cup her face, one thumb playing with her lower lip. He pressed himself on top of her and he almost smiled as she gasped, feeling how much he wanted her. All those weeks of pent-up desire leading to this.

"You're mine, Misao. Not Soujiro's or anyone else. Mine only," he whispered, his thumb forcing her lower lip to open for another plundering kiss. "Say it," he demanded between kisses, "say that you're mine. And mine alone."

Misao was almost lost to all of the emotions and exquisite feelings coming over her. She couldn't understand, but she really didn't care. She's been in love with Aoshi since she was a child and this was everything she wished for. "Yes… yes, I'm yours." And she was lost.

After some time, they lay peacefully on Misao's bed, their bodies entwined together. Aoshi stroke Misao's messed up hair, thinking of everything that happened. The jealousy, the hatred he felt towards Soujiro… the feeling of comfort whenever Misao's around… he loves her. And she's his now.

"You're mine now, Misao." He said, tightening his arms around her slim waist.

"I was always yours." Misao turned and grinned up at him, making his heart beat erratically at her bright smile. "I loved you since I was a kid. I never loved anyone else."

Never loved anyone else? Aoshi's brows formed into a frown. "But I thought you liked Soujiro that's why he was always with you?"

Misao blinked. "Me and Soujiro?" Then she laughed. "I was helping him court Shura from our class! He's hopeless on his own, that's why I wanted to help him."

Now he was really confused. "Then what were you talking about with Kaoru on the phone?"

"I was just telling Kaoru that Soujiro was going to give me a gift for Christmas."

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"A candy cane."

What? A candy cane? But I really thought that they were… ugh. I'm so stupid. Me and my hentai thoughts… and something happened that never happened before in his life. He blushed.

Misao blinked. "You're blushing… oh my Kami-sama! You're blushing!" She then gave him a sly smile. "What DID you think we were talking about, anyway huh?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Aoshi-sama!"

An idea struck him. "I was thinking that I can give you a better gift."

"Oh? I can't think of anything better than candy cane! What – " He kissed her soundly on her lips. After a while he leaned back, smirked and said, "now that is better than a candy cane."

* * *

A/n: Aoshi is human after all. If he doesn't think of hentai thoughts once in a while, he'll definitely be an alien! Humph! Anyway, reviews will be greatly appreciated. ;) Well, have a merry, merry Christmas you guys! Ja ne! 


End file.
